


Maid Sama! [ adult! uchiha sasuke x reader ]

by madaraswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cheating, Cock Slut, Doggy Style, F/M, Food Play, Kinky, Large Cock, Maid Sama - Freeform, Maids, Oral Sex, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Switch Reader, Switch Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, XReader, cheating uchiha sasuke, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaraswifey/pseuds/madaraswifey
Summary: MAID SAMA !—IN WHICH naruto assignssasuke a maid during his stayat konohagakure; where hissinnings begin as an engagedman.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Sasuke/reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Maid Sama! — a sasuke x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE  
> —sasuke his greeted  
> with a maid at the home  
> he is staying at during his  
> stay at konohagakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Sama! — a sasuke x reader

**THE KEYS HELD IN HIS PALM SMACKED** against each other, creating a slightly obnoxious _clink_

he rolled the ring onto his finger before grasping the key and sliding it into the lock .

sasuke rose a black eyebrow , using his hidden rinnegan to see the cause of the chakra presence .

a defeated sigh is what left his light pink lips , "i hate you naruto . . ."

he flicked his wrist, putting his palm on the wooden door and sliding it to the side .

the [hair color] — ette gave a nervous laugh, dropping the dish she had in her hand into the sink .

she bowed, "sasuke—san !"

he admired her look, the black and white maid dress fit against her body, the stockings on her legs tight against her legs; breaching the point where they'd rip apart .

heat rose to his ears , staring at her cleavage. he sweared to himself, embarrased that he'd be perverted enough to look down at her breasts while she greeted him .

she rose a [hair color] eyebrow, "sasuke . . san?" she stood up straight slowly , putting a finger on her chin at his quietness.

she chuckled lightly, "I see! lord seventh told me you'd be precisely silent!"

sasuke snapped out of his daze, "apologies . . I was just surprised is all. . I wasn't aware i'd get a maid."

_'one such as yourself anyways . . .'_ he grit his teeth at his own thoughts . _'pervert!'_

a smile lifted on her face, "ah i see! I'm sorry for disturbing, I just wanted to wash the dishes I used to make dinner."

his nose perked up, taking a note to the vivid smell. "is it . . beef ramen?"

she turned towards the cabinets, grabbing two bowls. "sasuke—san! your scent sensing is profound!"

he watched as she poured the broth into the bowl, using chopsticks to set beef and the vegetables into the porcelain dish. sasuke grunted silently. "I forgot to ask, what's your name maid—sama."

she twisted her body around, placing the bowl on the low wooden table. "ah! I forgot to introduce myself!" she bowed once more. "im [last name] [your name]! we've met before, but I don't think you remember me, or anyone for that matter!"

sasuke sat on the cushion placed on the floor, grabbing his chopsticks and rolling them around his fingers. "we've met [name] —chan?"

she stood up straight , standing away from the lone uchiha. "mm. yes, when we both were younger!"

sasuke looked at her with one eye, "are we not still young?"

heat ran up her cheeks, "s—sasuke—san! I meant when we were teenagers, I was fifteen and you were seventeen!"

he slipped a small, quiet chuckle; looking up at her so she would continue. he scooped noodles into his mouth. "i feel awkward with you standing there, sit down with me."

she gave a simple smile, sItting on the cushion parallel to him. "it was during the ninja war, i was a kunoichi!"

sasuke frowned, the war wasn't such a great memory he enjoyed; he did a lot of stupid things, a lot of regrets.

"well, if you dont mind me asking, why did you go from a kunoichi to a . . maid?"

[name] shrugged, "lord seventh offered me the job, and a lot of money . . !" she rubbed the back of her neck, giving a sheepish laugh.

sasuke chuckled, "so you ended your career as a kunoichi to be a maid just for the pay?"

she gave a proud laugh, "damn right"

the ends of his lips curled ever so slightly, looking back up to her [eye color] eyes. "hey, i'm sorry i don't remember you . . i don't really remember anyone other than the people i spent my childhood with."

she waved her hand at him, "dont even worry about it, plus i think it would've been really awkward if we knew one another like you and lord seventh do!"

he hummed in response, lifting himself off of the floor with his one arm, bending down to pick up the empty dish.

"ah! sasuke—san! leave it there, it's my job after all!"

he rose an eyebrow at her, "no."

she sweatdropped at his response.

he cleared his throat, "i mean— it doesn't feel right for me to just let you pick up my plate when i have an arm for a reason."

she swiftly uncrossed her silk legs, swooping behind sasuke and taking the bowl and utensils into her hands. "what a gentlemen sasuke—san!" she winked playfully, giving him another cheesy laugh that reminded him of his bestfriend's. "but, its my job to do things like this ya know?"

she set the dishes into the sink, turning the faucet to get a fine tempature.

sasuke rolled his eyes, ". . . right." he turned to his right, stopping at the hallway. "hey [name] —chan?"

she turned her head slightly, "hm?"

"thank you for the meal, it was . . . good." he quickly moved to the side in a split second, silently, but moving towards the main bedroom with a fast pace; all while carrying the heat on his cheeks.

[name] grinned, finishing up the dishes before she went to the supply closet; readying to clean up the home.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	2. His Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIS BEDROOM  
> —[name] decides to  
> enter sasuke's bedroom  
> to clean even though she  
> didnt get a response when  
> she knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Sama! — a sasuke x reader

**WAKING UP EARLY IN THE MORNING** wasn't a daily thing of [name]. before today, she would wake up in the afternoon and lay in her bed for two hours before getting up for the day.

now, she rolled the lace stocking onto her leg, strapping the leather garter belt to her thighs.

[ reference ; https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwiq_8DC3_HuAhUD48AKHR91AJAYABAFGgJpbQ&sig=AOD64_1KTKsfxBlYrqGS1AW_AX-ARsM-Ew&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwji67bC3_HuAhWIFqwKHR_xBJkQvhd6BAgBECY ]

rising from her fluff bed, she strut down the hallway, her heels clicking within the shiny warm brown flooring.

"sasuke—san?" she called out for him, her arms behind her back as she walked closer to his bedroom. bringing her fist up to her chest, she lightly knocked on the wooden door. "sasuke—san?"

she waited a couple of seconds, listening in closely for any sign of his presence. she sighed, it was her first day and she wanted to do a full cleaning of the small home. besides, she had gotten no time to do so yesterday, she had only arrived to the house an hour before sasuke had arrived.

heat rose to her ears.

_ 'what if i open the door and he's changing . . . ' _

_ 'what if he's still sleeping and gets mad at me?' _

she groaned to herself,  _ 'he doesn't look like the type to get upset at small things like that though . . .' _

she sighed, letting out the heaviest breath she ever let fall from her mouth. before she could even near the door and slide the door open, she stopped herself with an embarrassing thought.

_ 'what if i walk in and he's jacking off—' _

she cut herself off, grabbing her head as she imagined his light tan hand stroking his own cock in the early morning. her cold hands met with her face, immediately warming them.

"what the fuck is wrong with me . . ."

she put her hands on the door, pushing her arms to the left; causing the sliding door to move to the side. she peeked inside, her squinting eyes darted around the room, searching for any sign of the

raven—ette. she exhaled, "phew he isn't here . . ."

turning around, she walked towards the supply closet, her hips swaying naturally. she grabbed the broom and dustpan, walking her way back into his bedroom.

she noticed the way dust particles floated up with ever step she took, she scrunched her nose. "musty."

she quickly ran back and grabbed her mop, rinsing it with a water and cleaning supply mixture. she stretched her arms, mopping the floorboard.

she nearly finished. all that was left was a stubborn smudge in the corner of the room. she furrowed her fined eyebrows, arching her back and desperately trying to get the odd staining off.

unknowingly to [name] , sasuke had entered his bedroom, silently watching her lower her upper body and lifting her bum into the air. he knew she wasn't doing it to give him a show, but she knew it was to get that annoying lump he was staring at all night.

embarrassing at it was, he couldn't help but stare at the skirt that lifted up. his thigh twitched, licking his lips at the sight of her bare thigh; his eye became half lidded, silently walking towards her.

his breathing quickened, his hands sweaty as his right hand neared her thigh.

"finally!"

he felt her happy aura, watching as she sighed happily at her hard work.

he felt desperate, he was hungry for a taste. even if it were to be the slightest tasting ever. he craved to lick her neck, squeeze her thighs, kiss her pretty [lip color] lips,  _ to spread her legs. _

[name] turned around to stare at her good works. she jumped back, holding the wooden mop close to her chest. "sasuke-ku— sasuke—san!" she mentally sweared to herself at her near mistake.

sasuke's eyes glistened at her sentence, stepping forward. "what was that?"

[name] gulped, "nothing— you just scared me is all sasuke—san!"

his hand got a grip on her hip, pulling her body closer to his chest. he moved his head down to her ear.

she felt his cold breath on her ear, causing her to shiver .

"were you perhaps, going to call me  _ sasuke—kun. _ "

she squeezed her legs together, gritting her teeth as she felt a jolt strike through her stomach. "it was an accident sasuke—san . . ."

he stopped himself before he got ahead of himself. kami, he'd only met the girl yesterday afternoon, and now he was lusting over her. "alright . . "

his grip on her hip ended, turning away from her warm body. he stopped in his tracks. "by the way . . you really shouldn't enter ones room without permission ( your name ) — chan."

"hmph! it was only because i needed to clean it!"

sasuke smiled at her defense, "right right. but, you should start cleaning the rest of the house  _ maid sama. _ "

she bit her lip, turning towards the door way and moving on to clean the rest of the house. her body remained hot the whole time, unable to think right after the way sasuke held her body close to his. his slender fingertips squeezing her skin, his mouth so close to her ear, the tone he held while speaking to her.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	3. Bend Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEND DOWN  
> —sasuke pushes  
> something off of  
> the table when [name]  
> turns around and  
> watches her bend  
> down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Sama—a sasuke x reader

**AFTER FINISHING HER CLEAN UP SESSION** , [name] had moved to the kitchen, beginning to make sasuke breakfast.

sasuke eyed her from his sitting at the table, he was stuck in thought. he couldn't help but be disappointed in himself. he had given into his hormones and gotten ahead of himself.

saddening as it already was, he still wanted to roam his hands all over her body and suck on her neck.

she prepped his plate, pouring the miso soup into the bowl. she walked towards the table, bending low, she set his bowl down along with the wooden spoon.

" _ I think you dropped something, bend down again. _ " he knocked over the spoon, kicking it under the table.

she frowned, turning back around. "im sorry sasuke—san ."

[name] bent her back, the fluff dress flowing over itself. unfortunately, the spoon had  _ "landed"  _ far from a regular grasp.

his fingertips tingled, saliva pooling in his mouth. he admired her position before she stood tall.

"let me wash it real quick!"

he watched her walked away scrubbing his utensil. it had only been a couple of seconds, but to him it felt like minutes. minutes of him just staring at her without the permission to grab her skin.

he shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before picking up the now clean spoon.

"sasuke—san?"

he looked up, meeting her [eye color] eyes. "yes?"

"you dont mind if I take a nap, do you?"

he shook his head, "of course not; you've done your job, no?"

she smiled greatly, "thank you!" she turned away, stretching her back as soon as she was hidden within the darkness.

"fuck this job is too hard for a lazy bitch such as i . . ." she pulled the short dress ,the seventh hokage had given her, off of her body. left in her black bra and regular spandex underwear, she went to her dresser and pulled a loose shirt and shorts out.

she pulled the light clothes onto her body, flickingtue lights off and closing her curtains.

pouncing on the bed, she dug her face into the pillow.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	4. Engaged?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engaged?  
> —[name] wakes up to  
> see haruno sakura, sasuke's  
> partner who he's engaged  
> with, in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Sama!—a sasuke x reader

**"SASUKE! I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO SEE YOU!"**

[name] dug her head into the pillow, not wanting to hear the loud, soothing, but loud voice whilst she tried to sleep.

"sakura—chan . .! try and keep it down please . ."

the pinkette covered her mouth, "ahh . . ! I forgot naruto assigned you a maid . . !"

sasuke nodded, "yes . . she's resting at the moment and I don't want to disturb her."

sakura nodded, taking a quick sweep of the house. "well she surely deserves the rest . . ! its so clean . . !"

"thank you . ."

sakura looked at the young woman, she had a robe draped over her body, rubbing her eyes.

she blushed, "AHH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so loud!" sakura bowed the red tinting residing on her soft cheeks.

( y/n ) chuckled, "you're fine! will you be staying for dinner?"

sasuke watched the two converse, both of them holding up smiles on their faces.

"im [name] by the way!"

"oh right! I'm sakura!"

[name] suddenly gasped, "sakura-chan! I just noticed you and sasuke-san have the same gold rings! are you two married!"

sakura blushed, "[n-name]—chan!" sakura played with the ends of her red and white shirt. "not yet! but we are engaged . ."

the [hair color]—ette smiled at the pinkette, "no need to be so flustered sakura-chan!"

sasuke nearly choked on the tea he sipped from, he nearly forgot he was engaged, he was foul for his thoughts. and he still felt guilty because his wants for the

[hair color]—ette still lived on.

he interrupted their conversation, "[name]—chan, shouldn't you begin to prepare dinner? also, shouldn't you be in your uniform? afterall it isnt night time just yet."

sakura pouted at his interruption, "oi sasuke-kun! that was foul manner!"

[name] chuckled, heading towards her room and changing up.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

[name] washed the dishes, letting the two partners quarrel as they ate their dinner.

"ugh sasuke-kun, how can you argue when there's someone in front of us!"

"i don't think she minds, I think she finds it funny really."

[name] blushed from being called out,  _ 'damn it was really funny when she mocked him' _

"isn't that right [name]—chan?"

"no, you're wrong y'know . ."

sakura stood up with sasuke and her's plate, standing beside [name] at the sink. she nudged her shoulder, "I thought we were bestfriends [name]—chan!"

"AHH! sakura-chan of course we are! I just— you had no reason to mock him in such a funny way —"

sakura chuckled, pecking her cheek. "well I'm gonna head home."

"sakura-chan, shouldn't you stay here with sasuke-san?"

she shrugged, "nah, we plan on doing that after we get married."

"ah alright, would you like me to walk you to the door?"

sakura smiled, "you're too sweet [name]—chan! but it's fine, i can do that all on my own!"

[name] dried off her hands, leaning on the counter, watching as Sasuke led her to the door.

sasuke shut the door, raising an eyebrow at the smiling woman. " hm . . what is it?"

she smiled, "sakura-chan is so cute . . !"

_ 'not as cute as you . .' _

he smiled slightly, "thank you for the meal, ill see you later, alright?"

[name] nodded, "goodnight sasuke-san!"

he walked down the hall,  _ 'I never said goodnight but you'll see later . .' _

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	5. Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR SECRET  
> —in which sasuke visits  
> [name] in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Sama! — a sasuke x reader  
> [ smut ahead ! ]

**[NAME] TOOK OF EVERY PIECE OF HER** outfit, sighing as her skin felt relieved. "finally . ." she unclasped her bra, arching her back to crack it. "oh would you look at that . . it finally cracked." she stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes.

she took her folded night dress, cream white made of silk. she slipped it over her head, flattening down the wrinkles on her thighs.

turning towards her bed she jumped, furrowed her eyebrows. "sasuke-san! you really need to stop doing that . ." she stood up straight, clearing her throat as she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "do you need something sasuke-san? . . how long have you been here."

[name] clearly remembered closing her door, and it flustered her if she were to have forgotten to shut it.

" . . not long."

_ 'another lie' _

she stared at his figure from the corner of her eye; he was in his black pants, no shirt with a robe draped over his shoulders.

quickly, she looked away.

"oh?" he stepped closer towards her, lifting up her face with his finger. "I see you staring  [name]—chan . ."

his thumb caressed her bottom lip, pulling it apart from her upper lip.

she ripped away from his hand, "what do you think you're doing sasuke-san . . you're in a relationship." she turned away from him, unfolding her bed sheets to crawl in.

"wow, you can say facts i never asked for . ." he grabbed her dangling hand, turning back to face him. he cupped her cheek, tilting his head as he licked her bottom lip, sucking on the plump flesh.

her face felt hot, as heat traveled to the tips of her ears; the feeling of his fingertips caressing her thigh sending shock waves up to her stomach. though she didn't know if the chills were because of his touch or the guilt.

she put a hand on his firm chest as his fingers whisked in between her thighs, rubbing circles onto her inner thighs.

"sasuke-san . . please stop, i don't know how longer I can push you away for . ."

he smirked, his head deep in the crook of her neck. "then don't push me away . ." his hand went underneath her thigh, pushing it upwards as a sign.

she sighed, sympathetically because she knew she was going to be looking at her new found friend with tints of guilt. she jumped up, causing sasuke to hold her up by her thighs.

she held his face with both of her hands, giving in to his bittersweet kisses.

he pushed her up on the wall, his teeth grazing her delicate [skin color] skin as he roughly left hickeys on her neck.

she sighed softly, laying her head back on the fined walls, enjoying every skin biting kiss he left on her skin. "sasuke-san . ."

he grunted, oh how he loved hearing his name roll off the tip of her tongue, there was something he deeply enjoyed with her saying his name. perhaps it was the formal attitude or the fact her voice was sweet like honey every time she said the six letters. he moved his hand underneath her silk dress, the only thing keeping her pressed against the wall being the strength her legs held wrapped against his waist. his index finger found her throbbing clit underneath the thin layer of her underwear. he ran his finger down her dripping slit, causing her to shiver. he separated her pussy lips with two of his fingers, slowly thrusting his middle finger inside of her. 

she gasped, feeling his cold finger thrust into her wet insides. "fuck— faster . . "

"you are sadly quiet, a bit  _ too  _ quiet for my liking [name]—chan ."

she bit her lip, swallowing the embarrassment she was going to feel. "i said fuck me with your fingers faster you bastard." of course, she did want to be brought to her high, but she wasn't the type to give in so easily.

sasuke smirked, feeling his thigh twitch in excitement; he flipped his wrist, curling his fingers inside of her.

a soft moan slipped from her lips, feeling his thumb rub her clit, though his fingers continued to thrust inside of her at the same time. her walls clenched against his thin fingers, her thighs beginning to shake. —though she didn't want to cum yet, it saddeningly felt so good, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction already.

" cmon pretty girl . . just cum already."

she hissed lightly, his lips pressed against her cleavage, the vibrations of him speaking pleasing her dearly. she moaned as his fingers thrust into her with no remorse. "i fucking hate you—" her chest heaved, her bottom lip trembling as she left a coat of cum on his fingers.

his chuckle echoed amongst the room, feeling her hand on his chest. she hopped off of the wall, pushing his built body onto her bed. she sat on his lap, shoving him back down as he decided it was okay to lift himself back up. she leaned down to his ear, nibbling on his soft ear lobe. she earned a moan from him, causing her to raise an eyebrow and chuckle. "you're sensitive sasuke—san . ." she prohibited him to speak, trailing her fingers down from his chest down to his waist line. she sucked on his skin as she lowered her body down to his abs. her lips suctioned around his stiff body, a pleasing  _ pop  _ coming after she released his skin. she smirked at his moans, placing her palm on his bulge, leaning her weight on it as she continued to leave traces of her marks on his stomach. she played with the waistband to his pants, slowly pulling them down. her head lowered, taking his briefs off with her teeth. 

sasuke watched her with half lidded eyes, careful to not let out another menacing moan; genuinely not wanting to be teased by her. 

his dick sprung from the skin tight clothing, she spat her saliva on the tip; teasing him as her tongue flicked across his sensitive part. " _ how badly do you want me to suck your cock sasuke—san . . . _ "

sasuke blushed, making eye contact with her glowing [eye color] eyes. "m—mph—"

" _ ara ara . . ?  _ " she wore a taunting smirk on her [lip color] lips, "are you really flustered right now sasuke—san? weren't you just teasing me a little bit ago?  _ cmon pretty boy just tell me what you want me to do . . . _ "

sasuke felt the heat on his cheeks, looking away from her eyes. "i just want you suck me off already . . !" he shushed himself, but still came out louder than he wanted to.

"there we go . ." she tilted her head to the side, running her tongue up and down his pulsing dick; using her hand to cover his cock in saliva. she gently put this thick tip in her mouth, careful to not accidentally bite him. she listened to him groan, stroking him as she slowly bobbed her head down. she pushed her gag back down her throat, her cheeks becoming hot as his tip hit the back of her throat. she continued to suck him off, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth. 

sasuke groaned, moaning as his ropes of cum sprayed her throat. he watched as she lifted her head, wiping away the lines of saliva that dripped from her mouth.

she leaned over, her knee rubbing his cock as her lips neared his ear once more. "you should get out, i need sleep you know." her voice echoed with a taunting charm, she was going to make him wait for her, she didn't want to be the one begging for pleasure, but him.


End file.
